


It could be so easy

by Luzifersboyfriend



Series: It could have been so easy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Possible Character Death, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/pseuds/Luzifersboyfriend
Summary: When he is supposed to be executed, Loki is overwhelmed by his emotions and finds himself in the arms of his protective brother.





	It could be so easy

„ _Thor_ , after all this time and now you come to visit me,” he sneers, “ _Why?_ Have you come to gloat? To mock?” His voice laced with venom shoulders pulled back in a haughty line.

“Loki, enough. No more illusions.” The fare haired man answers, a grave seriousness in his voice. Tired, if you will.

“Now you see me, brother,” sounds the weary reply.

The now revealed sight could best be described as sad, pathetic. And there, head bowed, furniture in shambles, red-rimmed eyes and stringy hair, sat the god of mischief in all his fallen glory.

“Brother…” Thor choked out, staring at his brother.

“Did they come to a decision? Am I for the axe?” He asked, voice lacking the usual bite. His brother didn’t look at Loki. He couldn’t. 

“So it’s settled then.” The dark-haired god’s voice was flat, his chest feeling oddly hollow with emotion. 

“I’m sorry, brother, I did all I-“

Loki gets up from his place at the wall and holds up a hand, shaking ever so slightly.

“I don’t want your pity, Thor. Is that why they sent you? To butter me up and make me go easily? Have me die quietly, yes?” His vision was tinged green and the shaking had grown stronger, his voice wavering with held back emotion. 

“No! Loki, how could you think that? I would never agree to such a thing. I came on my own accord!”

“Oh, so you’re not Odin’s little obedient plaything no more? _What a shame._ ” The other god spits, eyes a vicious green and hands unconsciously curling with seiðr. 

“Your father-“ _“He’s not my father!!”_ His voice cuts in sharply, uncontrolled, seiðr spilling from his standing figure, pouring off him in waves and crashing into the golden barrier, an unmatched fury burning in his eyes. _“He is not and never was my father.”_

“Not even in our younger years? Not even in the days of _our_ mother? _Your mother?_ ”

Loki’s chest was heaving, breath leaving him in harsh pants, trying to rein his seiðr back in. “You _dare_ speak of her in such a way?” He hisses, fists connecting with the barrier and face inches away from Thor’s own, which had a soft look etched into it. Vivid eyes full of sadness at his brother’s desperation and anger. “I am not the centre of your anger, am I?” He asks, gently. 

Loki’s shoulders sag ever so slightly, his eyes big and wet. “I… I didn’t even…,” he stammers, reminding Thor of a child. For once the infamous silvertongue did not know what to say. 

“I… I couldn’t…,” the thunder god steps through the barrier, which separates him and his brother, and envelops him in a hug, shushing him ever so soothingly. Loki goes rigid at the contact, having been denied it for so long, but Thor does not let go, holding him tight. The younger god’s eyes squeeze shut and he stifles a sob as all the things, that had built up over the course of the last months comes rushing back to him.

> “Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.”  
> 
> 
> “Wh-what? Because I-I-I-I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night?”  
> 
> 
> “I thought you dead.”  
> 
> 
> “Now fight me, brother.”  
> 
> 
> “I could’ve done it, father! I could’ve done it, for you! For all of us!”   
> 
> 
> “No, Loki.”  
> 
> 
> “Your birth right was to die!”  
> 
> 
> “Trust my rage.”

His chest is tight, it’s hard to breathe and his first instinct is to cling to his brother as tight as he can, given this is probably his last time seeing him. So naturally, he pushes at his brother as hard as he can, but the blond god does not budge.

“Don't fight it, brother, let me hold you. Please, I…” Thor murmurs into his neck, gripping him hard enough to bruise. “Let me show you…”

“Show me what? How much you love me?” Loki mocks, his voice trembling.

“Yes, Loki. Let me give you this, let me take care of you.” He tries again, desperation clear in his voice. His hand buried in the other god’s shirt slowly opens and he steps away, shoulders hunched and hands spread in offering, a pleading look on his face. “Please?” 

Loki stares, mouth opened slightly but he gives the faintest nod, an uncertainty in his eyes that breaks Thor’s heart. He advances again, slowly this time as not to spook a scared animal.

When his mouth connects with that of his brother, a gasp is ripped out of the trickster, his hand reflexively gripping onto his brother’s cloak and pulling him in close. Thor backs him into the wall, leaning into him and gently running his hands over his slim – too slim in his eyes – hips, up his chest to cup his jaw in two warm hands. He kisses him again chastely, sweet almost. 

And Loki aches. Aches with the _pureness_ of it. A tiny whimper leaves his mouth and his cheeks are staining with a blush of embarrassment. Embarrassment at the weakness of his resolve, at his weakness as a whole. 

His shirt is removed, Thor’s hands so careful on his scarred skin, so much so that it hurts in his soul. He doesn’t know what to do, how to handle his brother’s softness. It feels too much like it could _mean_ something. Feels too much like it did in his darkest days, when his imagination flickered to life and he let himself _slip._

____

The thunder god’s fingers drag over his skin, agonisingly slowly, tracing every protruding rib and just barely skimming over his nipples, making his breath catch in his throat. 

____

His chest feels heavy, as Thor breaks the kiss, dips his head and starts kissing down Loki’s pale throat, leaving his mouth to gasp wetly, his resolve slowly crumbling under his brother’s insistent tongue. A kiss is pressed to his pulse point, his heartbeat hammering against his ribcage and when Thor lingers just a bit too long, letting the feel of Loki under his tongue, _alive and breathing,_ burn into his memory, the gravity of his sentence hits Loki with full force. 

____

_His breaths are numbered._

____

His eyes sting with unshed tears and he bites his lip so hard he can taste blood, to keep from shattering in Thor’s arms.

____

Thor’s grip tightens ever so slightly and his tongue becomes more insistent, biting and claiming his throat with a sweetness and a protectiveness so fierce, it is only matched in force by the storms his godly brother can create. A shiver runs up Loki’s spine and his hips twitch ever so slightly, pressing against his brother’s hips, sending electricity racing through his body. He can feel himself harden just as much as he can also feel Thor’s already hard erection pressing into him. 

____

He gives another shallow thrust and his head thumps back against the wall, a sigh leaving his mouth. “Brother…” he keens, a vulnerability settling in his bones, scaring him.

____

“Hush, Loki, I’ve got you. It’s okay, let go. I’ve got you, I’ve got you…” Thor keeps repeating into his skin, effectively soothing his frayed nerves. His breath is coming quicker now and his hips have started rocking into Loki’s at their own accord. It keeps eliciting tiny gasps and moans from the god in front of him, his eyes closed, a blush high on his cheeks. 

____

“Can I?” the thunder god asks tentatively, his fingers resting on the waistband of Loki’s pants. He gives a shaky nod and curses under his breath, when his pants are swiftly pulled down and he suddenly is met with a warm finger caressing him in a place no one else has touched before. He shivers as Thor slides his finger down his crack again, applying only the slightest pressure, making his hips twitch and his cock leak precum. 

____

His embarrassment is bordering on mortification but it feels too good to tell Thor to stop. Suddenly though the hand pulls away and he’s left without stimulation, pushing his hips into Thor’s to get some kind of friction. He opens his eyes to see Thor slick his fingers with oil, before his gaze flickers up to Loki’s and he gives a soft, encouraging smile.

____

Loki’s eyes close again, when he can feel those thick fingers back at his entrance, one single digit gently pushing against the ring of muscle until it gives way and lets Thor into his body. The angle is albeit a bit awkward but Thor only presses Loki against him even more in the process of slowly working first one, then two fingers into his tight heat. 

____

And Loki all but _melts_. Keening high in his throat, his head falls forward onto Thor’s shoulder and his legs begin to shake. It feels so _intimate_ , so wrong but at the same time so intricately right his mind was having a hard time catching up with all the sensations. 

____

His heart is still heavy with grief and fear and his eyes feel close to brimming over with tears.

____

Thor’s forehead comes to rest against his own, he can feel his brother stare at him with those beautifully blue eyes. “Open your eyes, Loki.” Thor murmurs and when Loki does, he is overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze.

____

“Do you trust me?” Thor asks in a low rumble, pupils dilated, swallowing up the beautiful blue of his eyes. And the younger god is at a loss of words. Does he trust Thor? Does it matter? He does not know what to answer. The fingers still, enabling him to fully concentrate on the question. 

____

Thor’s intent gaze is making it hard to think, so Loki looks away, up at the ceiling. Breathing out in a rush of air, afraid if he does not answer now it will all shatter around him like the countless illusions he had created in his isolation. 

____

“Yes, Thor. I do, I-“ he is cut off by a sudden twist of the fingers inside of him, making his vision blur. He is lowered to the ground, his legs giving out.

____

He dimly registers his brother kneeling behind him, and the cold floor underneath his chest. He was lying on his stomach, legs bracketing Thor’s thick thighs. 

____

Suddenly his hips are pulled up and a wet tongue traces his wet entrance.

____

“Oh god, _Thor!_ ” He whimpers, can’t help himself, his mind too far gone. He’s feeling scarily split open, quivering on the edge of control. 

____

As the tongue dives in a second time, thrusting into him as far as it will go and presses against that spot, his control snaps, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth stone floor. A breathless wail is ripped out of him and his legs begin to shake violently. But Thor is _relentless_ , taking him apart oh, so sweetly. 

____

Tears are spilling from his eyes, a violent sob shaking his body, nearly throwing him off of Thor’s lap. The thunder god stops, concern lacing his voice as he asks “Are you crying? Loki, brother, is everything alright? I can stop, if you need me to. I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

____

“Don't stop! Please, I… I need… I can’t, brother. _Please_ ” His words are nearly unintelligible, he’s shaking so hard. Thor is taken aback, he’s never seen his brother so emotional, did not know how deeply it affected him. But following his brother’s request comes natural to him, so he burrows himself back in the other god’s heat. Stroking a reassuring hand up his brothers back to close around his waist, he holds him tight, strong and unwavering. 

____

Loki feels raw and vulnerable, his brother’s hands the only thing grounding him, guiding him with sure and warm strokes to his core. The pleasure is maddening, mixing and building inside of him, crashing and burning. It’s addictive, the heady rush making his insides quiver. And then the tongue inside of him stops moving. 

____

A desperate wail pushes its way out of him at the sudden loss of stimulation, his hips trying to chase Thor’s tongue before being held down by Thor. “No, Thor, god, please, how could you, I was so-“ he stars blabbering mindlessly, before being cut off by Thor’s deep voice.

____

"I want to be inside you when you come, Loki.” A shiver runs up his spine at that confession and he is sure he will come at the slightest touch of the blond god. “Yes, Thor, please _anything._ ” Thor grips his waist and carefully turns him over, so they are facing one another, before he is wriggling out of his own pants – which had been considerably tented. His slender legs are being stretched upwards and then laid over Thor’s shoulders, his hips pulled flush with the other god’s own. Thor’s erection which is now pressing against him, sends a shiver running through his body and he gasps. 

____

His brother moves slightly and is now perfectly lined up with his entrance, pushing ever so slightly into his waiting and open heat. Stars were shooting up his spine as the thick head of his brother’s cock breached him, Thor panting harshly above him. It must cost him a great deal of strength to not push in in one swift motion. His hands are shaking ever so slightly on Loki’s hips, but he keeps up the slow pace, until Loki isn’t sure he can handle it any longer.

____

“Brother, just _move!_ ” 

____

Thor pushes the rest of the way in, seating himself fully inside of Loki and Loki feels so indescribably _full_ he is left breathless, gasping like he’s drowning. When Thor starts moving, slow and sweet, he can feel every single inch of his brother’s length move inside of him, filling him up so completely he can nearly believe, that maybe, _maybe_ it means as much to his brother as it does to him. 

____

When it is too much to handle and Loki can feel fresh tears streaming down his face, because it is too much, it _means_ too much and how can he ever come back from this? He throws an arm over his face, hiding it from his brother. He feels so vulnerable, so lost and absolutely terrified. Not daring to let go, just holding on, focusing on the way Thor’s hands grip him tight enough to bruise, the way his brother is talking in a steady stream of reassurance, only interrupted by shaky breaths and quiet grunts of pleasure.

____

And when that mouth finds his again, gently nudging his hand out of the way and he loses himself in the feeling of his brother claiming his mouth, surrounding him, filling him, taking him, he _shatters apart_ with a desperate cry, that gets lost in Thor’s insistent, pleading mouth.

____

Thor cries out shortly after Loki had come, biting down on his shoulder as he shakes apart inside of him. His breath is coming in harsh gasps, he gently licks over the spot he’d bitten and glances down at the younger god, who’s looking utterly wrecked. 

____

He places a gentle kiss on his brother’s bitten lips and murmurs softly “I love you, Loki.” There are still silent tears running down the other god’s face and he whimpers quietly, trying to get a grip on himself. Loki wishes, he _really_ does, that he could believe what his brother is saying. His chest still feels torn open and he is _scared_ , scared of feeling too much, scared of what he had just done, scared of what is going on inside of him. He is terrified.

____

Thor did not expect his brother to answer him, he could see it in his eyes, the terror, the love, the vulnerability. And again his younger brother had a striking resemblance to the child he never got to be. The blond god gently pulls out of his brother, who cleans them up with a flick of his wrist and a green spark of seiðr, before gently cradling the dark haired god in his arms, holding on tight and kissing the top of his head.

____

There is nothing more to say, and still so much that has been left unsaid.

____

Loki does not have the energy to move, to push his brother off of him and if he were honest, he could admit he did not want to. But he isn’t, he is the god of lies after all. So he tells himself, it’s the exhaustion that keeps him in Thor’s arms that night and not the all-encompassing terror of spending his last night in this life alone in a cold prison cell.

__

> ____
> 
> If I’m for the axe then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.
> 
> ____

____  
  


And when the axe comes down on his neck, the only thing he does is lock eyes with Thor and give him a rueful smile, hoping to convey everything in one simple look. The love he feels for his brother, the gratitude for the night they spent together, the repentance for not having said goodbye, the hope to maybe see him again one day.

____

In another time, another life maybe, when they did not stand on different sides of the same conflict. Because their paths are so irrevocably, so catastrophically and absolutely intertwined, there was hope. There is always hope.

____

And when the axe comes down on Loki’s neck, he _smiles._

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as this was my first fic on here. If you did, leaving constructive criticism or kudos or anything would be greatly appreciated. And if you need someone to squeal about Thorki with, hit me up on tumblr: @luzifersboyfriendthekingofhell (shameless selfpromo). If you'd be interested in me making this a series, as in 'another time, another life', let me know.  
> That was it from me, thanks for reading!  
> -TJ


End file.
